I didn't steal your boyfriend
by Baybeetricia
Summary: This is a songfic to the song entitled by the same name. Everyone is hiding a secret from Pansy but what could it be and how would it affect her friendship with Hermione. DMHG. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


**I didn't steal your boyfriend**

**Pairings:**

**Draco/Hermione**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Draco/Pansy**

**Ron/Pansy**

**Lucius/Narcissa**

**Severus/OC**

**Prologue:**

**------**

Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry bubbling with earnest eagerness. She was in her final year and she was chosen, surprisingly, as Head Girl. "_This year would be the best year yet_." Hermione thought; and without a doubt it will be. You see this year Hermione would have the freedom to do what she likes and not worry about someone trying to kill her because she is one of Harry Potter's best friends. That was all over and done with. Voldermort was gone, or defeated as some would say, in the final battle against the light side. But the light side would never have seen victory if it wasn't for the help of several Slytherins by the names of: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass. These five Slytherins went against everything they were taught to believe in and not to mention their fellow dark acquaintances and fought for the light side. But now that the war was over, the light has won and all the fellow deatheaters have been capture, with the exception of the five Slytherin families that changed sides, school has reopened and Hermione couldn't wait too see, both, her new and old friends. Harry and Ron has grown this sort of friendship with Draco and Blaise, Ginny has grown closer to Millicent and Daphne than she ever thought possible; and Hermione has become like Pansy's other side; in a matter of speaking. But now that this new term is starting, things are bound to get interesting.

**End of Prologue**

**-------**

**What you been doing?**

**What you been doing?**

**Whoa! Whoa!**

**Haven't seen you 'round.**

-------

Pansy Parkinson briskly walked through the halls of Hogwarts with her head held high. Well the highest they could go without look completely in the sun. She deserved it at least. She was apart of the winning side; after all. Anyway, right now, she felt pretty good. Last summer had been the best of all the summers combined. She went to the usual Paris, France with her parents, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil with her aunt but the reason that these trips were better than before was because there was no calls from the Dark Lord; just excessive time to do whatever you wanted. In addition to that, Hermione came to stay with her, at her mansion, for the last 3 weeks of the summer, before school started. They went everywhere together; to Diagon Alley, to her aunt's home in Europe and to Draco's manor. Oh! Draco was Pansy's boyfriend. Still is actually; and he means the world to her; but lately he has been acting strange towards her. They have been dating, on Narcissa's advice, for a month but Draco hadn't, and still doesn't seem interested...at all; until she came by him with Hermione this summer that is. Anyway, back to Pansy. As she walked through the halls she heard two people talking. She walked closer, stood in the shadows and listened.

"Hermione, you've got to."

"It's not my place to tell her."

"Then whose is it?"

"His or at least his mother"

"Hermione, stop acting like that; you know you have to tell Pansy."

Pansy raised an eyebrow, walked out and asked "Tell me what?"

Hermione and the person, who Pansy soon learned was Ginny, jumped, turned around and held their chest; as if monitoring the beat of their heart.

"Pansy you scared me" Hermione said

"I'm sorry. I just heard my name so I was wondering what you wanted to tell me."

"Oh that...I'm just so excited about it"

"You are? Then it must be good."

"Well...I made Head Girl."

"You did? I'm so proud of you. I would have been disappointed if you didn't."

"Oh thank you Pansy."

"What are friends without support?"

Hermione looked at her watch, bit her lip, and said "I think we need to get to the Great Hall."

"That's a great idea." Pansy said. Ginny nodded at Pansy, mouthed a "tell her" to Hermione and followed suit.

The three chatted the whole way, mostly Ginny and Hermione, because Pansy was thinking of seeing her boyfriend. Then her mind flashed on to someone else; Ron. He would always pop up in her mind every once in a while but she didn't know why. Did she like him? She hoped not because it would be bad; very bad. She then continued to think of Draco, smile and then frowned when she realized that he hadn't even kissed her yet; or even touched her in an intimate way. But now they are back to school she planned to change that; any way she can. But she was hiding the relationship from Hermione.

Reason being, she knew that Hermione liked Draco; or at least gave hints that she liked him. Pansy just didn't want to hurt Hermione. She knew that Draco sensed her unease. Mainly because every time he saw her he told her that he had something to tell her; and being how she was, she just told him that her answer is yes to whatever he had to say.

When the Great Hall came into view her mind cleared, and she smiled. She immediately linked forearms with Ginny and Hermione; but if she had known what she will find out tonight, I'm pretty sure, she would have skipped the feast.

-------

**How you been feeling?**

**How you been feeling?**

**Whoa! Whoa!**

**Don't you bring me down**

-------

As soon as they entered the hall, they could feel the joy in the air. Everyone was hugging everyone else and greeting them with elation. Pansy unlinked her hand from Hermione and Ginny and said:

"I'm going to greet everyone. See you later." With that said she walked forward and vanished into the sea of black robes.

Ginny turned to Hermione, said "I am just telling you now Hermione; tell her the truth. She will be heartbroken when she finds out some other way" and then walked away to Harry; who was waiting on her.

Hermione smiled at her friend but stiffen when someone placed their arms around her waist. She was about to hit someone on a place where she know they would really feel it but then the person said "I don't think you want to do that."

She immediately relaxed, smirked, and said "And, pray tell, why not?"

"Because if you do then what will you use in the future; or even later tonight?"

Hermione pretended to ponder on that matter and then said "Mmm...That's true. But I haven't used it in a while."

"Mmm...And whose fault is that?"

"I would say..."Hermione paused and concluded "...yours."

Draco leaned forward, started nibbled on her ear, and said "And how is it my fault?"

"It is your fault because you've been neglecting me and playing boyfriend to someone else."

Draco could sense she was pouting. "Hon, I'm really sorry. You know that it was my mother's idea..."

She quickly turned around and said "Your mother's idea? I thought you knew better than to do this Draco. You can't act like you are an immature first year who has to do everything mommy wants you to do."

He sighed and said "I know Hermione, but what can I do? I tried to tell her and all she says is 'yes Draco. Yes to whatever you are going to say.'"

"Well tell her anything. Blurt it out of you have to."

He smirked and asked "Tell her what, darling?"

"That I am your wife."

Pansy who was passing nearly froze. Draco was married to Hermione? That couldn't be possible. She was probably hearing things. That couldn't happen. Hermione could never do that to her. It just couldn't happen.

Pansy quickly turned around and walked from her best friend and her boyfriend, or her two best friends, acquaintances, or whatever they were right now. All she knew was that she didn't want to be near them right now. She would talk to Hermione about this later; to see if she heard right. She hoped she didn't because she would be devastating.

A loud bell rang and everyone made their way to their seats. That bell symbolized the coming of the new students and everyone had to be seated before the door opened. The room went quiet as the door opened. 12 pairs of children marched in behind Professor McGonagall. Students started to whisper among themselves as the children passed. Hermione took this as an opportunity to tell Ginny what Draco said. Unbeknownst to her, Pansy, who was seated between Draco and Blaise, was staring bullets at her. Pansy's eyes narrowed dangerously as she remembered the conversation she heard between Hermione and Draco. As soon as Hermione looked at her, she smiled and waved but inside she was yelling at her.

She calmed down as the last name was called, sorted, and Dumbledore came up to speak. She smiled at the sight of him. He had become like a father to her, to everyone who fought for the light side, and she had quickly grown attached and gained a new found respect for the elderly wizard. He cleared his throat and gave his usual speech welcoming the new first years, welcoming the returning students again but this time he gave a extra small speech dedicated to the war against Voldermort. He, at this time, gave recognition to those who helped in it. She honorably rose from her seat when she heard her name called; along with the others. But almost to quickly her spotlight, along with everyone else's was gone.

After a few seconds of daydreaming, Pansy listened attentively to the rest of the speech. It went good but the last statement made by Dumbledore almost gave her a heart attack.

"...And finally I would love to congratulate Hermione and Draco Malfoy for making Head Boy and Head Girl. You two deserve it..." There was a loud applause, which started half way through the speech, so the only ones to hear the last name was a few people and they had all known all except Pansy.

She sat there with her mouth open, as if she was trying to catch some flies, and looked straight at Hermione and Draco; who were now walking to their assigned Head's table. She couldn't believe this. All of the shit she was going through to get Draco to like her she found out that he was already married; to her other best friend. This just couldn't be happening. Not to her, not now, not ever. It's just couldn't.

**All that stuff about me**

**Being with him can't believe**

**All the lies that you told**

**Just to ease your own soul**

**But I'm bigger than that**

**No, you don't have my back**

**No! No!**

**Ha!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's it for now folks. It was meant to be a one-shot but i got kind of bored with the idea and since i wrote this like months ago, I decided to put it up in installments instead. Believe me it get far more interesting than it is right now.**

**Please tell me what you think, I really want to know**

**Oh, and the reason why the title had a ... at the end is because that isn't the end of the title. The ending of it will be told at the end of the story.**

**So much love**

**Baybeetricia**


End file.
